


More Glam-100 Drabbles

by casey270



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Allison Iraheta (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270





	More Glam-100 Drabbles

**Prompt #001 On The Bus (No Sex)**

**Title:** The Joy of Writing  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Allison, Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):PG-13** (100)  
 **Warning(s):** none  
 **Author's notes:** Because I forgot Allison,  & Allison should always be included.

Allison looks at the screen in front of her for a few minutes, then out the window of the bus for a few more. She really wants to ask someone, but she’s afraid they’ll just tease her about being so young again.

She grabs the hand of the first person who walks by and pulls them over to her laptop, asking, “Is this even possible?”

“How should I know?” Tommy answers. “And just what the hell are you looking at, young lady?”

“It’s a list of kinks for a kink meme. I’m totally gonna write my own fanfiction. I’m glam_girl18.”

 

 **Title:** The Rules  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Everyone  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (100)  
 **Warning(s):** None

 

The rules for the bus are simple enough. No one has a problem following them. They’re the epitome of sensible impartiality.

First rule: no pooping on the bus. Everyone knows why this is a good rule.

Second rule: no pictures on the bus, unless you have everyone’s permission. Nobody really wants to see a picture of themselves sleeping, mouth open and drooling, show up online.

Third rule: no sex on the bus. They’re family, after all, living in close quarters with no real walls between them.

They always respect these, but when it’s a hotel night, there are no rules.

 

 **Prompt #002: playing with fire**

**Title:** Dangerous  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Allison/?  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** I have a thing for hair, okay?

Running her hand through the fiery strands, lifting them and watching them flow back down to cover her lap, she can’t help but think how fitting this look is. The color is passion personified; the color is energy.

She wants to lean down and steal a quick kiss so badly, to feel the softness of those full lips just once, but she knows the time isn’t quite right for that...yet. Someday, she hopes.

She looks down at Allison’s face, so open to the possibilities of the life ahead of her, and smiles. This girl is going to be dangerous.

 

 **Title** : Pleasure In Pain  
 **Pairing/Characters** : Tommy/Isaac  
 **Rating (Word Count)** : PG-13 (100)  
 **Warning(s)** : wax play

 

The drop hits his chest, turning the skin around it red with the heat of the melted wax, and he can’t hold back a hiss of air pulled quickly through his teeth.

“Too much?” Isaac asks, even as the candle dips closer, ready to let another bead land on his sensitive skin.

“'m okay,” Tommy answers, his eyes taking on that far away, dreamy look. “Just need a little more. Just enough to take the edge off.”

When the drops start landing in quick succession, splattering and hardening as they hit, he arches his back in pleasure, loving the pain.

 

 **Title** : Poolside  
 **Pairing/Characters** : Adam/Sauli  
 **Rating (Word Count)** : R (100)  
 **Warning(s)** : None

 

Warm tongues and soft lips, sucking up marks wherever they can. Tangles of arms and legs and bodies, stroking, feeling, needing more. Moans and words of pleading, sounding across the water. Passions burning, flaring, hotter and brighter and almost there.

They know the right places to touch, to tease, to make the other beg, and they both take pride in using this. They hunt their release together, and they’re both hungry.

Adam calls out one word, one name, Sauli, before all’s lost in the white heat of pleasure. Tonight they’re playing by the pool. The raccoons can come back tomorrow.

 

**Prompt #003: bewitched by the bayou**

**Title** : Addiction  
 **Pairing/Characters** : Monte  
 **Rating (Word Count)** : G (100)

 

Adam always has the good stuff. Everyone knows that if you really need the good stuff, you go see Adam.

But Monte’s already been to see Adam three times this week. He knows how bad he’s getting, but he damn well doesn’t want Adam to know how bad he needs it.

Hands quick and furtive, he starts going through Adam’s hidden stash, unable to hide the shivers of anticipation. This is gonna make him feel so good.

His hands finally find what he needs. He breathes in the aroma. Bewitched By You. The best sugar scrub his skin ever felt.

 

**Prompt #004: Puppet Master**

**Title:** Dance  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Terrance  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)

 

The music starts, and he feels it pulling him, guiding him, bending him to its will. His body moves to the music’s time and tempo, no longer under his own control. He learned the steps so long ago that now he lets the music take him wherever it wishes. 

Some people call it instinct, some call it a natural talent for dance. He knows what it really is, though. The music is his master. He’s simply its puppet, willing or not, moving through life on invisible strings. He knows by now that it’s better not to try and fight it. 

**Prompt #006: you'd be calling out my name**

**Title:** Begging Me to Play My Games  
 **Pairing/Characters:** ?  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (100)  
 **Author's notes:** Inspired by Corrupt by Depeshe Mode

 

When he’s on stage, something dark and ancient that he keeps buried inside comes out to play.

It loves making them scream its name, loves the power their passion gives it. 

Their corruption, their degradation, their total wantonness brings it so much more than it’s ever thought possible.

It’s a game it plays now, seeing how completely it can make them lose themselves. It’s a challenge, a way to keep life interesting. He lets it live through him. Sometimes he even gets off on it.

One move, one twist, one look is all it takes. They always scream for him. 

 

**Prompt #007: Halloween**

**Title:** Firsts  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Sauli  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G(100)

 

It might have been a dark and stormy night, except this is LA, and it’s never really dark here. And as for storms...yeah, no.

But whatever, the stage inside is set, so he’s happy with it. Soon tiny tykes will start ringing the bell, asking for candy, and he’s more excited about seeing their excitement than he is about going out later.

He feels a warm body come up and stand behind him, the scent of Adam’s cologne smelling like home and heart and happiness. They stand together, waiting for their first trick-or-treater on their very first Halloween together. 

 

 **Title:** Yippee Kye Aye  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** R (100)  
 **Author's notes:** inspired by TFLN

_Just did a walk of shame dressed as a cowgirl and walked past his ex’s entire fraternity. Yippee kye aye, motherfucker._

_Tommy, you did not just text that, did you?_

_Fucking-A I did. Proud of it_

_Srsly, Y send it to everyone?_

_Cuz I want the whole damn campus to know u’r mine now._

Tommy’s phone rings, and he’s not surprised to hear Adam’s ring tone. Before he can get out his usual ‘Talk to me’ greeting, he hears Adam saying, "I think we took care of that when we had sex on top of the student union, but whatever."

 

Prompt #10: Time Flies 

**Title:** And You Can't Stop It  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam, Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)

 

“Seriously, Tommy,” Adam says with all the intensity of someone going through the most intense personal pain, “tell me what it’s like. How does it feel? Does it change how you think of yourself? Will I have to talk different? Act different?”

Tommy rubs Adam’s back, trying to lend whatever comfort he can to his friend. It’s not easy. “Don’t worry. It’s not the end of everything. The world goes on. You’ll find a way to get through it.”

Shaking his head in disbelief and nonacceptance, Adam says, “I just don’t think I want to know how to be thirty.”

 **Prompt #011: Quiet**

**Title:** The Moment  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Sauli  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)  
 **Author's notes:** A little Christmas cheer

The rug spread before the hearth is soft and plush. Carols have been sung. Presents have been exchanged. Friends and family have been received, fed, shown hospitality, only to retreat to their own homes once again.

Now they’re alone with nothing but the fire and each other, both so welcome after the exhausting day. The wine glasses sit on the low table behind them, reflected flames dancing on the glass.

Living in the perfection of the moment, the quiet of the falling snow serves to highlight the sound of gentle kisses and two hearts sharing the same rhythm of life.

 

 **Title:** Before the Storm  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)

 

He loves everything about playing for Adam; he really does. It’s just that sometimes it all gets to be a little bit too much. Being on stage is one thing. The crowds, the excitement, taking his turn at being in the spotlight - they’re all part of the show, and he loves the show.

But when the show’s done and someone focuses on just him it gets to be too personal somehow, too intrusive. He feels like he’s being judged and found wanting.

So he sits, strumming his favorite guitar, enjoying the quiet while he can, before the storm hits.

 

**Prompt #012: PICTURE PROMPT**

**Title:** Self Portrait  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/Liz  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (100)  
 **Warning(s):** Het  
 **Author's notes:** My first attempt at writing a het pairing.

“I call it _Self Portrait in Temporary Medium_ ,” Tommy says, sweeping his hand out to show Liz what he’d been doing to occupy himself while she’d been horseback riding.

Liz giggled before pulling him down for a quick kiss. “Don’t think so, big guy. More like _Big Dreams That Vanish in the Sun_.”

She dances away, daring Tommy to give chase. It’s a challenge he readily accepts, resulting in the two of them rolling in the snow, sharing kisses and breaths. With bodies pressed closely together, Liz’s feels how much Tommy’s enjoying the contact. “Maybe you were right,” she whispers.

 

 **Title:** The Plan  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (100)  
 **Author's notes:**

“Yeah, I don’t really think they’re gonna let you keep that right out in the open like that.” Tommy still can’t believe he’s seeing what he thought he saw from the window of his room. Most resorts don’t appreciate the aesthetics of a six foot penis snow sculpture on their front lawn.

“You can’t recognize it properly because I’m not finished,” Adam says, a look of challenge on his face.

“Pretty sure I know where you’re going with that,” Tommy answers, not able to take his eyes off it.

“But I have a plan,” Adam says, showing Tommy the drawing.

[](http://s557.photobucket.com/albums/ss14/casey270/general%20stuff/?action=view&current=tumblr_lvpmaiF9ka1qd7tswo1_500.png) **Prompt #016: Midnight Secrets**

**Title:** Vanilla Secrets  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/?  
 **Rating (Word Count):** R (100)  
 **Warning(s):** Bondage

Adam looked around the bed; pure, unadulterated want showing stronger as his eyes settled on each new item. A few took his breath away; a few made him gasp. He knew what most were supposed to be used for, but some left even him guessing.

Looking at the beautiful boy spread out on the bed, Adam ran his finger over the silver cuffs and followed the lines of the arm up to the shoulder before he leaned close enough to whisper, “Vanilla is a flavor, not a way of life.”

The shiver he felt beneath him was most delicious, indeed. 

 

**Prompt #021: "I never knew..."**

**Title:** The List  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)

 

The list started out as an exercise in song writing, a way to explore new ideas for lyrics, but the more Adam wrote, the more he saw how his life had changed.

**THINGS I NEVER KNEW**

When you stop trying to live up to a ‘public image’, the part of the public that matters will accept your true image.

It doesn’t take having a lot of people in your life to make your life exciting.

When you give a part of your heart to someone else, it becomes even fuller than it was before.

Smiling, he underlined the last sentence.

 

**Prompt #24: Sex Noises**

**Title:** Tommy's Song  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (100)

 

Tommy always says he doesn’t sing. He says it over and over; every time anyone asks he says he doesn’t sing. He insists that no one would ever want to hear him sing, and every time Adam hears him say that, he smiles.

Adam knows that Tommy’s song is only sung when he can’t possibly hold it in any longer, when he’s the most vulnerable and the most open.

Adam’s heard Tommy sing. He can’t get enough of it, but it’s not something he wants to share with anyone else, because Tommy sings the most delicious song when he comes.

 

**Prompt #026: "I guess it's finally time to tell you..."**

**Title:** Pretty Kitty  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy, Adam, Isaac  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (100)  
 **Author's notes:** I want to apologize in advance for this, but I couldn't help it. 

Tommy looks around at his friends before he starts. "I guess it's finally time to tell you..." He sees Isaac’s encouraging look. He knows he’s gotta say it right out, or he’ll never do it.

“Sometimes you get stuck with a label that doesn’t fit, that isn’t right.” 

Now Adam’s looking at him like he’s totally confused, and Tommy knows he’s not doing this right.

“I don’t think anyone meant any harm, but I get shit sent to me like you wouldn’t believe.”

Tommy breathes deeply before going on. 

“What I’m trying to say is, I fucking hate cats.”

**Prompt #027: Communicating Without Words**

**Title:** Notes On Life  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)

 

The notes form under his fingers; the tones singing a song of his heart. He loves playing for Adam, but when he’s making his own music he can finally let everything go.

He’s always been shit when it comes to writing lyrics. He leaves that to Mike, but the music makes him free. 

The music lets him tell everyone what he’s feeling without words to fuck it up. The music is above words, beyond words, more than words could ever hope to be. The music takes what’s inside him and brings it to the outside. The music speaks for him.

**Prompt #028: Unfortunate Circumstances**

**Title:** Home  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Sauli  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)

 

"I know, baby. I know,” Adam tells his phone, wishing he had more than hard plastic to tell his dreams to. “But I’ll be back this weekend. We can have time together then.”

He listens to the words coming back to him, and his arms ache to hold Sauli. “I couldn’t keep doing this if I didn’t know you’re there, waiting for me. You know that, right?”

These aren’t the best circumstances to keep a relationship strong, but he thanks the universe that he doesn’t have to do it by himself. The keeper of his heart is waiting at home. 

 

**Prompt #032: iceberg, just the tip**

**Title:** Little Glimpses  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy, Bridget  & Lisa  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)  
 **Warning(s):** An overabundance of fluff?  
 **Author's notes:** I love the picture that Tommy's sister posted. I couldn't let it go

[](http://s557.photobucket.com/albums/ss14/casey270/tommy%202/?action=view&current=573534606.jpg)

Lisa looks at the picture, shaking her head a little at how much perfect trust it shows. Bridget feels absolutely safe and protected in Uncle Tommy’s arms.

And Tommy...Well, it never ceases to amaze her how much of himself Tommy gives to her little girl. That’s why he tries to keep these little moments private, Lisa thinks. There’s too much of himself on display to show to the public, to the fans.

But Lisa has the picture, and the picture captured it all. Maybe she’ll post just this one, just this once. It’s too good not to share.

 

**Prompt #036: steel to my trembling lips**

**Title:** Perfection  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam, Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)

 

Tommy’s fingers run over the strings of his new acoustic. The sounds she makes are absolute perfection. He can get lost in the tones and chords; he can live in the music.

But when Adam hits _that_ note, Tommy’s right back in the room, staring in awe at the man with the voice. No one can hit that note except Adam, and Adam holds it and holds it and fucking holds it until Tommy thinks the world’s gonna come crashing down. 

Then Tommy sees the tiniest tremble in Adam’s lips as the vibrato kicks in, and he can finally breathe.

 

**Prompt #042: Now I believe in more than I can see**

**Title:** The Show Must Go On  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam, Brian, Roger, and if you squint, maybe a little Freddie  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (300)

 

The first show with Brian and Roger fries every last nerve he has by the time the last song’s sung. He’d known this would be hard; he’s trying to fill legendary shoes, after all. Seeing the streets full of more people than he can count doesn’t help.

The second show is better, but he still feels like something is missing.

By the time they get to London he’s more comfortable with the music, but getting ready for the show, he still can’t get past being on stage with Queen, filling in for the best singer in the history of for-fucking-ever.

~

Standing backstage, waiting for his cue, it hits him. That indefinable _it_ that feels like a blanket of approval, or at least acceptance. When he walks onstage, he feels different. Maybe it’s a little more confidence in being able to pull this off than he’d felt before, but he thinks it’s more than just something inside himself.

He feels it all around him when he’s singing, and it gives him that something extra. Everyone else seems to feel it, too, because this show is on a whole different level. The music is alive; it has a spirit all its own.

~

As the show goes on, it only gets better. He’s not only performing the music, he’s getting to know it on some intimate level, and he’s enjoying the hell out of it. He feels something, or maybe someone, guiding him through it, and he feels freer to be himself than he has before.

He sees Brian and Roger having more fun with the music, too. They’re playing with it tonight, coaxing out nuances that hadn’t been there when they’d only been concentrating on getting the mechanics right before.

Tonight there’s something extra on stage, and he’s living through the music.

 

**Prompt #043: Heat**

**Title:** Home Fires  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Sauli  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (200)

After being away from home, the pool looks so inviting. The sun glinting off the water, the blue sky dotted with perfect fluffs of clouds, the warmth of the air surrounding and enveloping them – working its way inside until it starts a fire smoldering: they all work together to make the pool and the surrounding deck feel like the perfect oasis, the perfect place to relax and reclaim the slower, more intimate pace of their lives.

They’ve missed this personal time, this private, connected time. Seeing the world together is exciting, but nothing compares to the uninhibited freedom of home.

~*~

Pulling Sauli with him, Adam lowers himself into the water, and his gasp at the sudden coolness is covered immediately by Sauli’s hungry lips. Without breaking the kiss, they make their way to deeper water, Sauli’s legs wrapping around Adam’s hips when he can no longer touch bottom while still keeping his head above the waterline. If their lives were made of words or pictures, the trust between them would be evident to all, but, for them, it’s perfectly defined in the silence of the water.

In this moment in time, they know each other absolutely, and that’s enough.

 

**Prompt #47: I can resist everything except temptation**

**Title:** The Pull  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)  
 **Warning(s):** Poorly concealed crack  
 **Author's notes:** Tommy talked on Facebook about giving some things up to improve his life

No matter how hard he tries to fight it, Tommy still feels the pull. The attraction, the need, they whisper to him in the dark of night and call him out in the light of day.

He can’t even drive past _their_ spot anymore: that place where they used to find each other and relax before starting another hard day. He feels his desire building and burning. He doesn’t feel alive, let alone awake, since they parted ways.

He tells himself that he has to be strong, he’ll get over this eventually. But, damn, why’d he ever give up coffee?

 

**Prompt #056: Communication Breakdown**

**Title:** Mama's Grits  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam, Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (100)  
 **Warning(s):**  
 **Author's notes:** I blame for this

“Tommy?”

“Yeah, Adam.”

“What the hell does that mean, exactly?”

Tommy looks at the tweet and the picture accompanying it and shrugs. “It means whatever it means.”

“You know people are gonna try reading some strange shit into it, don’t you?”

“Not my fucking problem, Lambert. People are always gonna try reading strange shit into everything. Sometimes you just gotta put the weirdest damn things out there you can think of. Let ‘em have fun with it.”

“Okay, but if anyone calls me mama, you’re gonna have to make it up to me.”

“I always do, Adam. I always do”

 

**Prompt #061: Are You Gonna...**

**Title:** Slasher Babies  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** I loved Tommy's _They could still fuck you up_ line in Brian's [keek](http://www.keek.com/brianlondon/keeks/qSJDaab)

“Come on, Tommy. Are you gonna pet the lions or not? They’re just babies.”

“Those are big babies. They could still fuck you up. They could fuck you up really bad.”

“Come on, man. You sound just like the guy in all the slasher movies that warns everyone they should be afraid.”

“Yeah, and that guy usually ends up being fucking right, doesn’t he?”

“Right, maybe, but he’s usually the first one to die. You should know that.”

“Yeah, and the guy who stays behind always dies too.”

“Shit. Outta my way, guys. I’m gonna go pet the cute babies.”

 

**Prompt #065: Close Shave**

**Title:** The End of the World As We Know IT  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy, Adam  
 **Rating (Word Count):** G (100)  
 **Warning(s):** Crack, as usual  
 **Author's notes:** December 22, 2012 will go down in history as the hangover day. YAY!

 

“Ummm, Adam?”

“Yeah, Tommy. What’s up?”

“I was kinda at an end of the world party last night.”

“Yeah, so?”

“The world didn’t end.”

“I figured that out all on my own when I woke up this morning. Was the party good?”

“Maybe a little too good.”

“No such thing, Tommy boy. But what’s this got to do with me?”

“I was really fucking drunk last night.”

“Did you do something you shouldn’t have?”

“Maybe.”

“Is it something that’s gonna go public? Do we need PR spin?”

“Not really, but could you go ahead and disregard those pictures I sent?”

 

**Prompt #066: Sight**

**Title:** Afterparty Aftermath  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy, Sauli  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (400)  
 **Warning(s):** cracky payback  
 **Author's notes:** a continuation of the [teasing prompt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/626633) from the 30 Days of Smut

It’s Adam’s birthday, and Tommy’s pretty drunk. Drunk enough to trip over his own creepers on his way to take a piss. He’s sure he’s gonna end up face down in the hallway, and he thinks he’ll probably stay that way all night. 

But someone catches him before he goes over, and he hears a voice telling him that he really should be more careful if he wants to wear shoes like that. At least keep them tied, anyway.

He recognizes the voice before he can focus his eyes, and, yeah, it’s Sauli kneeling down to tie them for him.

*

He still hasn’t forgiven Sauli for the pain and suffering he had to endure while playing with the boner that wouldn’t die, but he’s grateful that someone else is tying them for him. There’s not one fucking chance that he would have been able to do it on his own.

He even reaches down to pat Sauli on the head, because that’s as close to coordinated as he’s gonna get tonight. He almost makes it, too. Except his hand slips to the back of Sauli’s head, he sways drunkenly, giggles, and Sauli’s hands reach up to his hips, steadying him.

*

He sees a flash going off, but he doesn’t really pay much attention to it. People have been taking pictures all night. Besides, if he’s in the picture, it’s just his back, and he’s a little too tipsy to care. He does manage to make it to bathroom this time, saving his dignity and Adam’s carpet.

The party goes on until everyone’s exhausted. He’s mostly sobered up, because he quit drinking when he almost cracked his head. He’s sitting on one of Adam’s couches with Ashley, scrolling through the pictures she took. He can’t remember most of it happening, though.

*

He stops at one and does a double take. It’s him. It’s almost in profile, and it’s perfectly clear that he’s standing while Sauli kneels in front of him, holding his hips. He knows what happened, but it doesn’t look anywhere near as innocent as it really was. He sends it to himself, posts it on his instagram and shares it to twitter with the caption _I know i was pretty drunk last night, but I think I owe someone a big thank you._

Payback’s a real bitch sometimes, and he doesn’t know if this covers it, but it helps.

**Prompt #083: Masturbation**

**Title:** Practicing His Solo  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Could be anyone  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (100)  
 **Warning(s):** Overly flowery language  
 **Author's notes:** I'm so out of practice with these. I just hope it doesn't suck. 

There’s a certain rhythm that he looks for. An alliteration of movement, a pattern of pressure.

A gentle squeeze, a quick pull, a slow twist.

He builds slowly, pushing the crescendo off as long as possible, his pulse matching the ebb and flow of the building tension.

The syncopation for this performance comes from a more visceral level than the music. It’s ancient and primal, demanding and rewarding.

He feels his need growing, his muscles tightening, and he lets the timing slip - just the tiniest bit.

He hits his high note, holding it as long as possible and just breathes.

**Prompt #084: Howl**

 

 **Title:** Night Songs  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Tommy/insomnia  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (100)  
 **Warning(s):** This is the product of an unfocused mind 

 

The worst thing about not being able to sleep is how the silence of the lonely hours howls, wailing at him. It works its way into his brain, taking over, not letting him relax enough to close his eyes.

He hears all the things that usually live just beyond the level of his perception.

His body thrums along with the electrical current that’s hiding in wires buried in the walls. He vibrates in time with the air conditioner. 

Each tick of his watch brings morning closer as he screams his frustration into his pillow, waiting for the night to end.

**Prompt #084: Hope**

**Title:** Treasures and Precious Things

 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Tommy

 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (3X100)

 **Warning(s):** Talk of death and change

 **Author's notes:** Part of a non-zombie, zombie-type post-apocalyptic ‘verse that I’ve been playing with whenever I find the time. Hopefully someday I’ll finish it.

 

There’s this thing he does every night before he falls asleep. It’s not like a prayer or anything, because he sure as shit doesn’t believe in a higher being now, anymore than he did before. What kind of fucking god would let the whole world go to hell the way it has?

Nope, it’s not a player; not a plea to anyone, not even himself. It’s just a quiet list of what he hopes he still has when he wakes up. It’s a reminder to himself to hold the precious things as close as possible, as tightly as he can.

~*~*~

He’s had to watch most of what he loved disappear since everything changed, but he’s got a few things left. He hadn’t been able to keep any of his guitars; they’d been too big to carry on the run, but he does have a harmonica, and it never leaves his pocket unless he’s playing it. 

He watched his friends and family go, one by one. Some were lost to the virus, some forever changed by the cure. The ones that were hardest to lose were those who were taken by the cured, taken by the people who weren’t people anymore.

~*~*~

He has new people in his life now, people who are closer than any family could ever be. They give him reasons to live.

But most of all, he has Adam.

Adam, who found him when he was ready to give up. Adam, who pulled him back and held him tight when he was falling over the edge. Adam, who gave him a reason to keep going.

As long as he has Adam, he’ll keep repeating his list every night. And Adam will always be at the top of the list, reminding him that he still has things worth treasuring.


End file.
